Home alone
by booklover2341
Summary: Travis and Katie have always been enemies, but could 'one little vacation' change it all? Is Katie Gardner starting to fall for Travis Stoll? But isn't she a goody-good? And isn't he a player? It could never work. THEY HATE EACH OTHER! Don't they…?
1. PROLOGUE

I dropped my bags onto the floor and fished out my room key from my purse.

With a sharp click the door swung open. I gave a content sigh.

This was great, no duties, no chores, no taking care of younger siblings.

Just me and…I froze, hand on the doorknob. "Stoll?"


	2. The preposition

**KATIE**

The bags dropped onto the floor with a thud. "What are _you _doing here?" asked Travis in dis-belief.

"What do you mean what am _I _doing here? What the hell are _you _doing here?" A thought popped into my mind.

"You're here to ruin my holiday aren't you?" I stepped forward and shoved him hard on the chest. Surprise flickered across his face.

"The one short holiday I had and you're going to ruin that as well." Fuming, I shook my head at him. "How annoying can you get?

I mean isn't it enough that you've already ruined my life. Now you have to stalk me as well?"

Travis frowned at me. "Excuse me? I do not ruin your life, if anything I make it better and please. I have better things to do than stalk you."

He turned his back to me and flopped onto the bed, acting as if I wasn't even there.

Seething, I grabbed one of his bags and hurtled it at him.

It hit him on his chest and the impact pushed him onto his back.

Groaning, Travis sat up, rubbing his chest. I folded my arms and smiled.

Getting up he stomped over to me an irritated expression etched onto his face.

Bending down he picked up both my bags and threw them out into the hallway.

Then before I had time to process what was happening, he bent down and slung me over his shoulder before proceeding to toss me out the room as well.

"Bye, Gardner." He gave me a salute and slammed the door on my face, leaving me gaping.

I finally began to realise what had just happened.

I let out a scream and kicked the door but that only made my foot start to throb which did nothing for my crap mood.

"Travis," I shrieked, banging furiously at the door. I heard nothing except for the muffled sounds of the TV.

Frantically, I rummaged around in my pocket for the keys but came up empty-handed. I must have left them inside.

Cursing, I kicked at the door again and slumped down against the wall, blinking back tears.

It was so un-fair. What had I ever done to deserve this? All I wanted was one little vacation. Was that too much to ask for?

The sound of a door opening caused me to look up.

Travis leaned against the doorway, giving me an amused smile. "Finished your tantrum?" he teased.

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. I knew from past experience yelling at him would only encourage him.

Travis twirled my keys around his finger, and I resisted the urge to snatch them out of his hand.

"I have a preposition." He said. I raised an eyebrow, "Wow Travis. Big word. Well done."

He gave me a humourless smile. "You do realise I'm the only person who can help you at the moment."

I huffed, and contemplated shoving him out of the way and running into the room.

"It won't work." I frowned at him. "What?"

"You're not fast enough Gardner." With a start I realised he was replying to my un-spoken thought."

"How did you…" He cut me off, grinning. "Please, I'm a son of Hermes, I can read your emotions. And right then they were pretty obvious."

Pursing my lips together tightly, I folded my arms across my chest. "Fine then. What's your 'preposition?'"

Grinning, Travis nudged the door wider with his foot. "I'm glad you're beginning to co-operate."


	3. Conflictions

Reaching into the mini fridge Travis pulled out a can of coke, and flipped it open before gulping it down.

He slumped onto the sofa beside me, holding out the can. "Want some?" he offered.

"No," I said through gritted teeth. He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Silence.

"So…" I said, fidgeting with my key-ring, "Do you have any idea why we're in the same room?"

He tilted his head to one side, and frowned. "One, there's been a mistake." I held up my admission slip to him. "I know this is my room."

He took it from me and threw it to the side without a single glance. "Hey," I said, annoyed.

"Two," he continued as if I hadn't spoken. "You love me so badly you can't stay away from me, and therefore devised a plan to have the same room as me."

I snorted, "You do realise how stupid and un-realistic that sounds?" He took another sip, "And three," he said, once again ignoring me.

"We've been pranked." I rolled my eyes. "Well it's obviously not the first or second, so…"

Travis levelled me with a glare. "No one pranks me. And if they do…they don't get away with it."

I rolled my eyes again. "Guys and their stupid egos," I muttered. Although not as quiet as I'd thought.

Travis gave me an irritated glance when suddenly his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I can't believe that idiot." He murmured in dis-belief. "What?" I asked, confused.

He turned on me suddenly. "Who booked the room for you?" I shrugged, "Lou."

He closed his eyes, his head slumping back against the sofa head. "I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it." He muttered over and over again.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed now. "Would you mind telling me what the heck you're on about?"

He gave me a withering look, as if I was an idiot. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. I'd been saying that an awful lot lately.

With a suffering sigh, he said, "Your so called friend, and my idiot brother thought it would be funny to have us share a room together."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't believe this. How could Lou do this to me?

My mouth twitched as another thought popped into my mind.

Travis looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. "You find this funny?" dis-belief evident in his voice.

"Looks like the 'mighty' Travis Stoll was pranked." I mocked, smiling.

Gritting his teeth together Travis set down the can and stood up abruptly. "Who said he was gonna' get away with it?"

I sighed. God, boys. "Who cares?" I asked. He shook his head as if he didn't expect me to understand.

"Hey," I shouted. "Stop ignoring me like I'm some idiot. If anyone's the idiot here it's you!"

"Whatever," shrugged Travis, fishing out a drachma and a water gun from his bag. God, he always came prepared didn't he?

"Goddess Iris, accept my offering and show me Connor Stoll at Camp Half Blood." The mist shimmered revealing first a hazy and then a clear picture of a familiar face.

"Hey bro," grinned Connor. "How's your va-cay going?" Travis visibly bristled, obviously not in a mood for joking.

"Fuck you Connor. I swear to god…" he was cut off by Connor laughing. "Save it Travis. Anyway, how are things with you and Gardner?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Any-thing interesting?" I felt my cheeks go hot, and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Connor's face.

Unfortunately my aim was a bit off, and the pillow bounced off the back of Travis' head.

He turned around, "What the hell, Katie?" I ignored him and marched up-to the mist. "Go get Lou Ellen." I commanded.

"Very demanding aren't you?" He smirked. "Which one of you leads in bed?"

Travis chuckled from beside me. I whirled around on him. "You find this funny?"

"You're blushing," he pointed out bluntly. I made a face. "Because I'm so disgusted by the idea."

"I'm not that bad," he whispered huskily. I looked up at his face and realised he was playing with me.

"Not that I'm ever going to find out am I?" I said, giving him a fake smile.

"Are you guys finished?" asked Connor, not bothering to try and hide his grin.

I glared at him. One Stoll was a worst nightmare. Two Stolls? A worst nightmare come true.

"Just get Lou,'" I hissed. I turned towards Travis. "I hate your stupid brother so much."

Travis just gave me that annoying but sexy smirk. Not that _I _think it's sexy I just heard some of the Aphrodite girls…Oh what the heck.

A plan formed in my mind, I guess it was time for some pay-back. "Connor," I trilled. Both Stolls gave me wary glances.

"Yeah?" asked Connor hesitantly. "Could you tell Travis to get over the fact that you actually managed to prank him."

Connor grinned widely. "Why? Is he pissed?" I nodded my head and sighed, but before I could say anything, Travis pushed me out of the way, giving me a warning glare.

"Um, no," he began. "Because I already knew that this was a pathetic prank set up by you."

Connor looked un-convinced. "Oh come on Connor." Yelled Travis. "Why else would you bother booking a room for me?"

Uncertainty flickered across his face. "Then why were you so angry when I asked if Connor had pranked you?" I asked nonchalantly.

Connor shook his head and laughed. "Well, looks like you did get pranked bro," he said proudly.

"It hardly counts," muttered Travis. "Oh, I think it does…" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as his face shimmered.

Travis swiftly waved his hand through the mist, ending the call. Then he trained his glare at me.

For a few seconds neither of us said a word. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

Travis shrugged, too casually. "What do you want for dinner?"


	4. Dirty remarks

"Travis," I said. Banging on the bathroom door, and glancing towards the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hurry up." "Katie," I heard him say. "If you're so impatient to have a shower then you're welcome to join me, the door's open."

I glared at the closed door, feeling my face grow hot. What. A. Jerk. Exhaling loudly I slumped onto the loveseat. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay with him.

I was certain if I did, I'd go mad. I picked up the phone, and just as I'd finished ordering the bathroom door opened and Travis appeared with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Apart from that he was clotheless. "So," he said smiling crookedly. "I see you didn't take me up on my offer." He shrugged. "Shame."

"Travis," I said in a strained voice, averting my gaze. "Could you please put on some clothes?"

"No," he teased. "It wasn't a request." I snapped. "What're you gonna' do about it Gardner?" he challenged.

I huffed and stomped towards the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way, and slammed the door on Travis' receding laughter.

God, I couldn't believe how he managed to have so many girl-friends. I thought, hopping under the jet of hot water.

He certainly wasn't a gentleman. 'It's because he's cute.' Whispered that stupid voice at the back of my mind that always seemed to pipe up in these situations.

Groaning I scrubbed the soap onto my face just as the water falling on my shoulders slowed, until it was no more than a small trickle.

Seriously. You have got to be kidding me. "TRAVIS!" I screeched, stumbling blindly out of the shower, soap still covering my face.

I staggered towards the sink, and swivelled the tap handle. Nothing. Great, the idiot must have used up all the water.

With a sudden blast the water came back on. I let out a sigh of relief and literally ran into it.

"Ahhhh, shit." I screamed as the hot water scalded my skin. Well on the bright side at-least I could see now.

And I was definitely looking forward to murdering a certain Stoll.

I shrugged into a bathrobe that was two sizes too big, and quite low-cut down the front. I tightened the belt and stomped out.

"Travis," I screamed again only to stop short. Stacks of empty plates and half-eaten dishes cluttered the tray.

The food I'd ordered. Enough to feed four people. All gone. My bottom lip wobbled in frustration.

I trudged towards the figure that lay sprawled on the bed. "Travis," I shrieked, climbing onto the bed and kicking him as hard as I could.

With a cry he fell to the ground, startled. Now that was an expression I was not used to seeing on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled something unintelligible. "Stoll," I hissed.

"If you think I'm going to put up with this…" I waved my hands around frantically. "…this despicable behaviour." I spat.

"Then you're wrong!" He yawned and crawled back onto the bed, turning his back to me.

Travis," I shouted, whacking him with a pillow. "Don't you dare ignore me! Are you listening to me?"

He flopped onto his back, his gaze sliding over me. "If you're not going to do anything with that pillow I suggest you shove it down your top."

Blushing furiously, I tightened the bath robe and whacked him with the pillow, not that it had much of an effect.

"Go sleep on the couch." I ordered. "And why would I do that?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Because," I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm sleeping here."

He opened one eye, and smiled at me. "Why, Gardner. Have you never slept with another guy before?"

God I hated how he did that. One more dirty remark and…

"That," I said, flopping down beside him. "Is none of your business."

"So you haven't." he stated, closing both eyes again.

"I never said that." I said defensively. "You implied it." "No, I didn't." "So you have slept with a guy." He was staring at me now, eyes sparkling with amusement.

No doubt enjoying this. I pursed my lips tightly looking away. "I knew it," he said folding his arms behind his head.

"Actually for your information I have." He looked genuinely surprised. "You're lying." "No, I'm not." I said decisively.

"Yes, you are." He said slowly, uncertainly. "No. I'm not." He gave me a long measured look, blue eyes calculating.

A smile spread across his face. "Very clever Katie-Kat, but you can't out-wit me. Besides, you know that isn't what I meant."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said coldly. "Oh, I think you do." He grinned, eyes alight.

"Care to elaborate." I snapped, hoping he was just bluffing. "Katie, I wasn't talking about sleeping. So you're brother doesn't count. I meant…"

I cut him off. "Shut up, you don't need to explain." "But you just said…" "Yeah, because you totally listen to what I say all the time."

He shrugged. "Nope, only when I'm benefiting from it. Besides." He winked at me. "It's okay, I can be your first time."

"I don't think so." I hissed, placing a pillow in between us.


End file.
